The Tables Are Turned
by BlossomingStarsAtHeaven
Summary: Rose had another love before Dimitri, Daniel. But what happens when he graduates and leaves? Will he come back like he promised or will he follow his duty? Follow Rose as she goes though it all. Love can cause pain and heartbreak along with betrayal.
1. Prologue

**A/N**:**Another story! I can't believe it. Well I'm sure you guys can. Please give me you're reviews for this one. Like you did on one of my stories. **

**I'm not actually sure whether it's a Dimitri/Rose. But I can ASSURE you that there will be a lot of PDA. Oh, and Adrian and Mason isn't in this story. So sorry. **

**And last, Tasha is here. I didn't actually focus much on Tasha. But well I'll try. And I'll try to make the chapters longer. Sorry if there's some grammar errors. I STILL have no Beta.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**The Tables Are Turned**_

**Prologue**

He swore to me that he'll always be here. He promised that he'll protect me and claim me in his arms. But where was he? My answer: He went to study and become a Guardian and he left me. Alone. He didn't even call me when Lissa and I went into hiding.

And now it's winter break. And he promised me when he left me that:_ "I'll come by on some winter break. Then I promise, I won't leave this time..."_ I was still waiting. He was my brother. My protector. And my lover. But when he left, I couldn't deny the misery and depression that I felt even though he said that he's sorry and he'll come back. My heart was shattered and well Dimitri-gorgeous, tall Dimitri-went into my life. It was true, I loved Dimitri, but he was still here in my heart. Whether, I liked it or not.

Daniel Golbez. That made tears in my eyes. How I missed him. He was now a Guardian-a very famous one. and I have no idea what's happening on his life now.

I gripped the necklace that he gave when he promised that he'll come back. The chain was made of gold and the locket was made of real rubies and sapphires and when you open it there it was. A picture of me and him.

I looked at the winter sky and sighed. I turned my head and walked out of the freezing park that me and Daniel used to play and hide.

I was still waiting. But for how long? Then the wind swayed again, I gripped my coat hard.

"Not long enough..."


	2. I Forgive You, I Always Do

**A/N:Two reviews. Sighs. Can you give me more? Please? This is in _Frostbite_, they're already in ski lodge and it's Christmas. Tasha, Janine and Dimitri is here, remember when Lissa gave the chotki? What if that's not only her present? Okay I'll stop. **

**Please give me more reviews. Oh, and if you're guys are wondering about the necklace, I am on hunting on that one. I just made the design. LOL.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**The Tables Are Turned**_

**Chapter One: I Forgive You, I Always Do**

Christian and Lissa were holding hands laughing to something that Tasha said. I just smiled, Janine, Tasha and Dimitri were in a very private conversation. So, I was left alone. I gripped the necklace hard, feeling the coldness and hardness of the stones. Another winter break. And he was still not here. I was beginning to doubt that he'll ever come.

"Rose, you okay?" I looked at Lissa and saw that she was looking at me. She was hiding something. I could feel it in the bond and at the gaze of her eyes. I gave her a questioning look. she bit her lip, and then the feeling that she was hiding something was gone. She was getting good at this. I sighed. Lissa clapped her hands.

"Okay, you're next gift." She told us-or rather me. My head shot up and looked at her confusion written in my face. She just gave me a wink, and out of nowhere she gave me a letter. I eyed it, and then Lissa again. I didn't know that the three adults were looking at it too.

"Go on read it." She told me. Their was quiet laughs forming in her mouth which I just glared. But I took it. The envelope had no stamps on it. There was just my name on the middle of it. "Will you please open it now?" Lissa asked impatiently, she was practically bouncing up and down on her sit. I shook my head. And opened it. The first thing that I felt was a metal-a warm metal-and a card. I first pulled out the metal-because I was really curious. And I saw that it was a a small diamond-a very familiar diamond. I gasped. I looked at Lissa and saw that she was smiling-through the bond I still couldn't feel what she was hiding from me. I looked at the card. _This would probably answer everything._I thought. The card had a picture of aa white and a black Rose. I opened it quickly.

_A black and a white Rose can't combine. _

_One is pure and the other dark._

_Remember the place when we once looked at the winter sky._

_We did not see cold._

_But light. _

I looked at Lissa with frustration on my face. She giggled, I was almost going to turn my back and head to my room. But she spoke before I could anything like that.

"It's a riddle. You need to find that place and you could go to the next level." She giggled again. And I also heard that Christian was laughing silently. I gave him my best glare. "I'm not in the mood to play Liss." I told her, she just looked at me with a face.

"Trust me Rose. This is the best game. And besides these are easy. Unless if you already moved on and forgot about _him." _She looked at me with a language in her eyes. "It might be a little hard." She explained. I looked at her a blank on my face. _How could she think that I moved on from him? Him? Impossible._ I thought. I stand up and she did too smiling.

"Okay, I'll repeat it." She then grabbed the card that was on the floor. _" A black and a white Rose can't combine." _She looked at me and then continued. "_One is pure and the other dark. __Remember the place when we once looked at the winter sky. __We did not see cold. __But light_." She closed the card and looked at me. "Once you find the place look for another card, then that will lead you to another place. Luckies!" She then regained her place in Christian's arms. "I don't think she'll need it." Christian told Lissa but meant it for me. I scoffed and then walked out of the lobby.

I looked around. It was practically morning so no one was here yet. Okay, the place when we once looked at the winter sky. Winter sky. Then some flashbacks started to swim in my head.

_A winter wind and a hill that showed the forest and made us bigger than anything. On the right side was a garden with a pond that was covered with ice. The trees had icicles on the branches that made the scenery look like a winter park. _

The left side of the ski lodge at the very far of it. My feet then lead me where it was. I tried to stop. But my brain and feet won't let me. They were all screaming to me that I just need to follow them. And well I did, my power was not strong enough to deny what my body was telling me to do. The wind and ice didn't stop me and me being a Dhampir enhance my abilities-and this was one.

"Almost there." I walked up the hill. Three more steps. Two. One. I breathed. It was still the same. The frozen lake was still there, the icicles on the cold trees were there. I looked at the sky and I knew I was seeing the sunny sky not the winter. But it was still not the same without him. I walked down on the hills, trying to find the card that was hidden. For minutes I looked and looked. Until I was giving up.

"Ugh! Where is that card?" I exclaimed angrily. Then a light bulb was suddenly in my head. The big tree! I ran towards the pond where the biggest tree was located. I searched through the cold grass the branches.

"Finally!" I grabbed the envelope on a branch of the tree. I opened it to find another card this time the picture on the front was a park. I opened it.

_Where I said goodbye._

_The last time I felt rainbows above my head. _

_I promised._

_Now you just have to find the look-alike of our palace. _

_For you're carriage awaits in the heart of our palace._

Tears were forming in my eyes. But I put it there first. I know what he meant. Our palace. The frozen park. The original was at St. Vladimir's while the other was was at ski lodge. Every winter break we went here. So, I really know the hidden places of the ski lodge. I ran towards the forest to the park. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest. Everything that I dreamed of. Everything that I waited for. I was breathing hard. I needed to see him. Then after a kilometer run-I was actually still surprised that the wards still held until here. But I couldn't care. He was here. He's back was facing me. But I know that it was him.

He was tall-about six-feet he grew exactly five inches when he turned and left me. His sandy brown hair was swaying with the cold wind. I could see that he killed many strigoi already for his age-he was now twenty two. At that age he made noise already at the Guardian's world. In my vision I could see about eleven _molinja_ marks. That made me smile-he truly was dedicated. He was wearing a black skinny jeans, blue boots, a black jacket and white and blue gloves.

He turned around. It seems like slow motion. I gasped. It's truly him. I saw that he was wearing a blue polo that matched his eyes. His face that was sharp and gorgeous. I could almost smell his perfume from here. His nose that I once considered cute was more than cute, I didn't even know what to call it. And his eyes. Oh, how I missed his eyes. His eyes were gold and midnight blue-it was mixed. That in this cold, I could melt in them.

He smiled.

I ran towards him. He smiled more widely. Then when I was near, he grabbed me and swirl me around in the air. I breathed in his scent. Strong and sweet._ This _was him. We stayed there in that position for awhile. But soon enough he sent me down on the ground and began stroking my cheek.

"I'm sorry." he told me sincerely. I smiled. How I missed him.

Daniel Golbez. The one that held my heart. How could I not forgive him?

"I forgive you, I always do. Just don't do that again." I hugged him hard.

"Never again."


	3. Two Badass Meet

**A/N**:**Okay, I got eight reviews which is pretty good enough for me. Some of you wanted it to be Rose/Dimitri, I mean really want it to be, I do not want to disappoint you guys, but sometimes I think and ask myself: How strong is there love? Can it last? So that's why I'm doing this. But do not worry, there will be Rose/Dimitri moments.**

**Oh, and have you heard there was already name for the sixth _Vampire Academy: Last Sacrifice. _Ahh, so good! I wonder what it meant. Probably someone will die. I so can't wait for December 14, 2010 (It's the release date). Okay, I'll leave it there, so that you could think why in the world was it could _Last Sacrifice. _**

**Rose POV. **

**Oh, and a little shout out to X. x. Undead Heart x. X, her/his uncle is in the hospital because of a car accident. Please pray for his/her uncle, I hardly know the person but I know that she/he has a good heart. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**The Tables Are Turned**_

**Chapter Two: Two Badass Meet**

It was a cold winter, but being in Daniel arms made it like a sunny summer. His golden-blue midnight eyes made me think I'm in Heaven. We played for awhile in the ice park but soon enough Lissa called and wanted Daniel to introduce himself to Tasha and the others-since Tasha was very curious to where I went. So the Heaven that I thought where I was, has to crumble and I'll be needing to go back to the harsh reality of the world.

"Hey, don't look sad. I promise that you'll get you're gift later." I looked at him and smiled. I guess, that my frown was in place. He grabbed my hand and interlocked it with his. We walked hand in hand towards the lodge where Lissa and the others were.

We walked in silence enjoying the peace we have in this winter. As we were closely walking on the lodge we saw Lissa and me and Daniel knew that we will be greeted by the new Lissa. Please welcome: The Love Reporter, Lissa. I laughed a bit, Daniel squeezed my hand a little to know that he was also thinking the same thing.

"Here comes the The Love Reporter." He whispered in my ear as Lissa was walking in full speed towards us. I giggled-something I never do in public. Lissa gave Daniel a big bear hug. Daniel lift her up in the air and laughed when Christian came into sight.

I fake a cough."Fire boy at sight." I told Lissa. She immediately stop hugging Daniel and grinned at me completely shoving away the thing that I just said. "Merry Christmas Rose." She told me happily. I returned her grin and hugged her tight, she laughed. "Can't...breathe." She gasped.

"Hey she's mine Rose." Christian told me. _Like I don't know_. I scoffed and let Christian take his sweet Lissa again in his arms.

"You must be Guardian Golbez. I'm Christian Ozera." Christian introduced himself to Daniel. Daniel smiled professionally and shook his hand. "Call me Daniel."

Then I knew it was time for the tow badass to meet.

* * *

"Dimitri this Daniel. Daniel Dimitri." I introduced them to each other. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest and Daniel seem to hear it. How embarrassing.

Daniel smiled at Dimitri. Dimitri returned it, but it was a dry smile. "You train Rose right?" Daniel asked attempting to make a conversation. Dimitri nodded. "I'm her mentor. Too bad you couldn't see how well she was doing in_ our _lessons." Dimitri told Daniel. I flinched on how he said it, it was like a snake trying to bit his victim. I flinched a bit. I looked at Daniel to see that he was completely calm-not even a flinch.

"Well, I'm staying here for good, so I could also train her. Because it won't be nice to only have one mentor, she needs to know other moves from different people so that she could develop more." _Bingo._Dimitri was punched in the face. Well, figuratively. but it was enough.

Ever since Lissa told Tasha and the others how close me and Daniel were. Dimitri was a little...mad. Yup, that was the word. Mad. His eyes darkened, but his posture was the same when Lissa was telling the story. He kept looking at Daniel trying to find something in his face-which scared me a little. And well, this how it turned out.

And oh, I was going to prevent it. Before they kill themsleves. And I knew that Daniel was curious to why Dimitri is acting like that. So, I stand up, bringing Daniel with me. He looked at concerned. He was such a good actor.

I smiled and thought of something that might get us out of here.

_Pop!_

"My Christmas present." I told him.

He grinned and I smiled wider.

"Okay, let's just say bye to them."

I sighed. Finally free of the back-to-back-talking-and-glare contest.

Thank God.


	4. It's Precious

**A/N: ****Hi! I'm so bored, so I decided to make this chapter. So everyone liking Daniel? You people must be asking where I got Daniel...right? Sorry, but can't tell. I'm still working on the grammar mistakes, so take it easy on that one.**

**Oh and who do you want me to get into a head for the next chapter? Daniel or Dimitri? Review you're vote!**

**Rose's POV.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**The Tables Are Turned**_

**Chapter Three: It's Precious**

We walked in comfortable silence, with Daniel leading the way. He had a big smile on his face that made me curious. We passed the lounge,ball room, billiard room and the dining room, but we still did not stop and soon my feet was tired of walking.

"Where are we going? My feet is so tired already." I complained. He just smirked and continued walking and I have no choice but to follow. We walked towards the white forest, the trees getting bigger and sometime later I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't see Daniel.

I was starting to get worried. What if there were Strigoi? What if? What if?

_Bump!_

I fall on a large pack of snow and soon enough I started to fall on the hill. I screamed and screamed until my mouth was covered with snow. Another bump, I realized that I was in the bottom. My back felt soar and I feel cold everywhere. I started to get up but it took all my effort to do so.

I coughed and breathed in and out, as I was going to stand up. I felt an arm took hold of my waist and pulled me up. I screeched and try to kick the intruder's legs. I succeeded. I acted fast. I put my fist in his stomach and punched him hard at the gut. But the intruder got my waist again and now my hands. I tried to kick again, but it was no use.

"It's me." I flet his breath in my neck. They were warm and soft and I suddenly relaxed since I knew whose arms is holding my waist. I leaned in his chest. He was warm that my earlier accident faded into my mind. We stayed there for minutes until Daniel pushed me towards another hill which I ended up again in a pack of snow.

He laughed, I gave him a angry look and cleaned my jacket and pants.

"Is this you're Christmas gift? If it is, I don't like it." I told him. He sighed and walked towards somewhere.

"Nope. This is my Christmas gift."

I looked at my back and saw a cottage. I almost didn't believe it, because in this cold I was sure that no cottage could survive. He smiled and his hand asking for an invitation. I grabbed it and we both went to the cottage.

* * *

I have to say. The cottage was civilized. There was even a heater at the room. Daniel asked if I wanted hot chocolate and how I could not agree?

So, we now we are talking happily with a mug in our hands.

"Abigael is fine. She actually is pregnant already." He told me. Abigael was a friend of ours he was also twenty two. She was a pretty Moroi lady.

"Wow." I said and put my mug down. I held the blanket tighter and looked at him.

"Am i going to have my present now?" I asked innocently like a baby. I always got him there. He laughed and put his mug down. He went to his coat which he removed. He grabbed something in the pocket, I eyed it curiously. I was always curious.

Then out of the coat pocket. He produced a necklace more like a dog tag. And it was not just any dog tag. It was a dog tag that had many things in it. It was like a charm bracelet but this one is not a bracelet. This was a necklace-the necklace that I gave him on his birthday last five years ago.

It still had the contents on it. There were two tags, the other one my name and the other his name. There was the circle locket that when you open it was our picture. Two swords that formed an X and last was the one like my necklace. There were rubies and sapphire's on that one too. But the one thing that he has that I don't have. Was a one inch topaz-that is true. My locket was shaped into a small heart while his was a big virlce so that the topaz-inside the locket-could fit.

Oh no. I knew what he was planning. Oh no, Oh no. He smiled at me and opened the locket. My eyes was wide now. Very wide. Then in a matter of moments, the topaz that was kept hidden in that locket for years has been seen again.

It was so beautiful. It shined like a diamond but the color was not white it was light orange. It looked so vulnerable in Daniel's hands.

He signaled me to take it. My body did the work, I was just watching. He put the topaz near my locket and soon. The locket that was on my neck became bigger. The topaz was like a magic crystal that it could make any wishes when you know how to use it.

It was supposed to be heavy since that topaz was large and big. But it felt light-like it was not there.

I looked at Daniel. He just smiled.

Then soon I returned it.

"It's precious." I told him while clutching the locket in my hand.


	5. The Ice Cold Wind

**A/N:I am so sorry that I haven't update for like two whole months! I was just focusing on my other story. But since, I'm kinda having a writer's block, I'm gonna write this chapter first.**

**Oh, and this story will be all from Rose's POV.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Four: The Ice Cold Wind**

I was pretty much aware that Lissa was staring at my necklace-even though it was safely hidden at the back of my tee. I was very much trying to focus on the magazine that I was reading but it was no avail, because Lissa keep on staring at me. I turned to face her and she immediately went back to reading her classic book that Daniel gave her. I shook my head and sighed.

"What's with you Liss?" I asked. She looked at me with an inncoent face and smiled.

"Nothing. I just noticed some difference in you're face."

I closed the magazine and put it on the desk at the side of my bed. Me and Lissa were sharing the same room when I didn't stop ravaging Alberta. I walked towards the huge mirror and looked at myself. Nothing was odd. I looked at Lissa too see that she was in my closet.

"There's nothing wrong with my face Lissa. I still look the same."

She turned to look at me and laughed silently. I tried to raise my eyebrows but falied.

"Oh, then why is there scarlet color in you're cheeks then? Why is you're eyes lighter then? And most especially, why is you're lips colored pink?"

My eyes widened and I looked back at the mirror to see if Lissa's was saying was true.

I groaned. Definently true. My cheeks were in scarlet color-it was like I put on a blush on-and my eyes were lighter like honey-like, and my lips-gosh, my lips were alive! Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa laugh and grab something from my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Preparing you for the event that's coming tonight." Was her simple answer. I ravaged my head for something that was happening tonight, but no such luck.

"What do you think of this?"

I turned around and saw that Lissa was holding a very familiar dress-a dress that I only once wore.

"What's the event?" I asked. But I sure do have a lucky guess. Because that dress was given by someone important-not Daniel-but someone like him-but it's a her.

Lissa shook her head. "Sorry can't tell you. I them I'll keep my mouth shut. And besides, I believe you have a guess."

I pinched the bride of my nose and with that Lissa laughed out loud. I looked at the dress again.

Usually my dresses were colored red, but a few were exeptions-just like this one.

Because this was made of romantic strapless dress features an asymmetrical fitted jeweled bodice with a full tulle skirt-and most of all the color was white-pure silky white.

Liss twirled it around. "So..what do you think? You can borrow my golden three inches heels if you want." She offered.

I just waved my hand and resumed reading the magazine that was on my desk.

* * *

I breathed the fresh air of the ice cold wind, needing the feel of it in my skin. I sat at a chair outside the cafe of the resort, where the wind was available. Daniel was at a meeting and Lissa and fire boy was somewhere-the bed probably-and that left me alone. Which was fine for me, I wanted to be alone-to think of what was happening.

_They _were coming. Meaning my family-no, not my mom-but my _whole _family. My dad, my two big brothers, my older sister and my little brother. I wonder if Cameron-my litte eleven old brother still remember's me, I was gone for two years. I warned them not to call me when me and Lissa were outside the academy since it was too dangerous.

Lissa might not tell me what's the occasion but that was my guess.

I cluthced my parka more tighter. How are they now? How's Christopher-my oldest brother, he was guardian and he was twenty four-? How was my beautiful golden older sister-Violet-that was also now a guardian at the age of nineteen and has killed ten Strigoi's? How was my idoitic ten months older brother-Craig,who was still studying at Canada? How was my cute little brother-Cameron who is deadly like me?

And how was my father? My old mobster father-Abe?

Gosh, I was homesick.

And my flashback of them wasn't quite helping. You see, we came a long way. Because, Christopher and Violet wasn't really my brother and sister -they were my step-sister and step-brother, but I treat as if they _really _a family. Only Craig, Cameron and me were from the real genes of the Hathaway and Mazur.

It's been too long without them. Without anyone-except Lissa.

And I wonder how mom will think if they-my family-see us together. I chuckled. Probably mad-no, furious.

I looked at the snow in the hills and saw-in my imagination-my brother Craig jumping into one of those deadly slopes, when he will smile at me and offer-no, demand-that I'll join him and see who was better.

While my caring brother, Christopher will shook his head, and Violet will laugh at the sight of it and Cameron jumping up and down, wanting to join us.

I sighed.

The ice cold wind slapped me to reality and realizeng that I was dying in the cold wind. I chuckled and went out of the cafe towards my room-praying that I won't caught Lissa and Christian doing something...unapropriate.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in what? Like months?**

**I was just so busy of my new AND original story in FictionPress. **

**I'll really try to update my stories. **

**But if you're craving for my stories again (Promise you'll like the characters!) then go to FictionPress!**

**Just a note though: my name there is different it's Rain Copper, my dad wanted to keep our 'secret life' or something like that. I'll really try to update my stories. I swear I'll try. **

**But like I said, if you're aching my presence again then just go here AND MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW: **

**http:/ ****www. fictionpress /s/ 2842295/1/ Dangerous_Power**

**Just without the spaces! **

**I hope you'll continue to support me.**

**And if the link won't open. You can always search the name Rain Copper FictionPress in Google!**


End file.
